


The Dragon and His Raven

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caregiver Draco Malfoy, Divorced Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Engagement, Expulsion, Harry and Draco went to primary school together, Little Harry Potter, Little Space, Multi, Post-War, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry "Raven" Lupin is a little and Draco Malfoy is his caregiver. Harry's two "best friends" don't know that Harry and Draco are anything more than "rivals". They have been in fact dating since they were in year 5. They've known each other forever and have a soul deep emotional bond. Their family supports them; well the family that knows about them anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

An eagle owl flies down to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. It lands next to Harry's plate. Harry takes the note and un-rolls it.

_Dear my baby Raven,_

_I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. I've got an amazing evening planned. Wear some pyjamas with maybe something special underneath. I love you so much._

_Daddy xxx_

Ron: Who's that from mate?  
It's the first day back after the war and Harry has only just arrived at school.  
Ron: Mate are you okay?  
Harry nods.  
Hermione: Harry is there a reason why you're not talking?  
Harry just ignores her and carries on eating. Minnie hands out the timetables. Harry looks at his timetable.  
Ron: What classes do you have?  
Harry hands Ron his timetable.  
Ron: You have so many free periods.  
Harry shrugs. He takes his timetable back and gets up. He waves at his best friends and walks to DADA.  
Remus: Hello Cub.  
Harry: Hey Dad.  
Remus: Happy anniversary.  
Harry: Thanks. I can't believe it's been eight years since Dray and I started dating.  
Remus: Did you realize what you were getting yourself into?  
Harry: Not at all.  
They laugh.  
Remus: I noticed you weren't talking to Ron and Hermione.  
Harry: I just don't know what to say to them. They definitely will have questions. Too many questions. That I'm not ready to answer.  
Remus: And you're ever so slightly sick of them.  
Harry: Yeah. Those months when we were on the run were tough and the probing questions about the patronus messages I was getting were not helpful.  
Remus: They know about Raven right?  
Harry: No. I was going to tell them at Christmas in sixth year when we were at the Burrow.  
Remus: Ah yes. I know why you didn't tell them.  
Harry: What. A. Debacle.  
Remus: What do you have next?  
Harry: Wizarding Psychology.  
Remus: When do you have frees?  
Harry: Last everyday and also fourth on Mondays.  
Remus: Sounds good.

~~~

Just after Harry has left the great hall the mail arrives. Narcisa's eagle owl swoops down and lands gracefully on Draco's shoulder. Draco takes the letter and the owl flies off. He opens the letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I had tea with Mrs Greengrass yesterday and we have come to the agreement that you are to marry her daughter, Astoria. She is a wonderful girl who you will ask to marry you with in the week. If you do not I will come to Hogwarts for answers. I'm sure you can find her a ring in time..._

Draco doesn't bother reading on. He just burns the letter.

How dare that woman! The only person I'm going to marry is Harry. I've been with him for eight years. Plus I'm his caregiver when he's in little space. I'm planning on popping the question tonight. It is our anniversary after all. If Mother likes Astoria Greengrass so much she can go and marry her. Oh Merlin that would be hilarious. I wouldn't wish either of them on each other. They are both controlling bitches. I always preferred Father. He knows about Harry and I hence me not already being forced into a marriage contract. He's in Azkaban so there is sweet FA he can do. Mother has free reign plus she wasn't happy with being served with the divorce papers. I never knew Father was a Veela least of all that Sev was his mate. Father only has a year in prison because my boyfriend is bloody brilliant. He knows that my Father is really important to me so he got his sentence shrunk to only a year. He got me and Mother pardoned. I kinda wish he hadn't got Mother pardoned but because we had exactly the same charges if she went to prison I would too.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry goes into the common room and sits down in everyone's favourite armchair by the fire. There is no one in because it's fourth and Harry has a free period. He pulls out some parchment to start on his Advanced Potions essay. How he got into that class is a mystery to him. He has to describe the use of moon stone and pearl dust in Amortentia for a foot, then has to do six inches on where the word 'Amortentia' originated. Ugh! This is going to be a pain. 

~~~

There is a knock on the door. Draco looks through the peephole. Oh fuck it's Astoria Greengrass. What does that bitch want?!  
Draco: Give me a sec.  
He grabs a shirt and puts it on by magic. He opens the door.  
Draco: And what in the name of Merlin do you want?  
Astoria: You have a question to ask me.  
Draco: Do I? And what would that be?  
Astoria: You know what it is. Stop being an idiot Draco.  
Draco: I'm not being an idiot. You're just presuming that I know what you're talking about. Was it in the letter my mother sent me?  
Astoria: Yes!  
Draco: Okay calm down. I didn't read the letter my mother sent me.  
Astoria: Why?  
Draco: Because I don't give a shit about what that woman has to say to me. I never particularly liked her. I have always preferred my father.  
Astoria: Your father...  
Draco: Don't you dare start on my father. He has done nothing to you.  
Astoria: He's stopped us from being together. Don't you see Draco?  
Draco: All I can see is your fucking ugly face. Now get out of my sight!  
She runs off crying. Sev comes round the corner.  
Sev: Bit harsh, don't you think Dragon?  
Draco: No not in the slightest. I've been wanting to say that to her for years. She's about as pleasing to the eye as a dead flobberworm.  
Sev: I'd have to agree with you there. What did she want?  
Draco: Mother wants me to marry her.  
Sev: You're joking.  
Draco: I'm really not.  
Sev: Errr...I'm not really sure how to help you out of this one.   
Draco: You don't need to do anything. All I need is for a certain Gryffindor to say yes to a question I'm going to ask them and for Mother to follow through with her threat.  
Sev: Threat?  
Draco: To come to Hogwarts for answers if I've not asked Greengrass by the end of the week.  
Sev: If she likes Astoria Greengrass so much she can go and marry her.  
Draco: I thought that.  
They laugh.  
Sev: I've got to go. Minnie has called a staff meeting. Merlin knows about what.   
Draco: Bye Pa.  
Sev: Bye Dragon.  
He walks off down the corridor. Draco goes back into his room and takes his shirt back off.  
Draco: What a fiasco!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gets up and starts heading up to change.  
Ron: Mate you're not going to bed this early are you?  
Harry shakes his head and goes upstairs.  
Ron: What is with him today?   
Hermione: I don't know. He isn't speaking to anyone. I hope he's alright.  
Ron: I'm still cross that he moved and didn't tell us where too. Or who his flat mate is.  
Hermione: Maybe it's a muggle so he hasn't said anything.  
Ron: That would be dangerous though.  
Hermione: It would be. He's so powerful. If his magic had a blow out the muggle would be killed.  
Harry is listening under his invisibility cloak. He flicks Ron in the middle of his forehead, leaving a red mark.  
Harry: Don't talk about people behind their back. It's rude.  
He walks out of the common room. He gets to Draco's room, takes the cloak off and knocks on the door. Draco opens the door a few seconds later.  
Harry: Hi Daddy.  
Draco: Hi Raven.  
They kiss.  
Draco: Come in.  
They go in and sit down on the sofa.  
Harry: You got a TV.  
Draco: I did. Go have a look in that cupboard under it.  
Harry springs up and goes over to the cupboard. He crouches down and opens the door.  
Harry: Can we watch one?  
Draco: Of course.  
Harry spends a couple of minutes looking at all the DVDs and then grabs one.  
Harry: This one!  
Draco: What is it baby?  
Harry: Star Wars A New Hope.  
Draco: Do you want to put it in? You're better than me with muggle stuff.   
Harry: Yes Daddy.  
Draco turns the TV on and Harry sets up the DVD. Harry goes back to the sofa and snuggles into Draco's side. About halfway through the movie there is a knock on the door. Draco pauses the movie  
Draco: Gimme a sec!  
He spells on a shirt and gets up. He opens the door.  
Draco: Hello Granger.  
Hermione: Hello Malfoy. Have you seen Harry anywhere?  
Draco: What makes you think I have?  
Hermione: You were in his last class with him.   
Draco: That was before lunch, Granger. He might have gone flying or something. I don't know and I also don't care.  
Hermione: I've checked the Quidditch pitch.  
Draco: Have you spoken to Professor Lupin?  
Hermione: No.  
Draco: Well go do that then.  
Hermione: Why would he know where Harry was?  
Draco: Do you know nothing about your friend?  
Hermione: What do you mean?  
Draco: Good evening Granger.  
He slams the door in her face. Draco sits back down next to Harry.  
Harry: Who that Daddy?  
Draco: Hermione Granger.  
Harry: What she want?  
Draco: To know where you were so I told her to ask your dad.  
Harry: *giggling* He gone home.  
Draco: *smirking* Oh I know Raven.  
Harry: That cheeky.  
Draco: She was being annoying.  
They watch the rest of the movie.  
Draco: Raven I've got something to ask you. Can you be big for a mo?  
He squeezes his eyes shut.   
Harry: What did you want to ask Dray?  
Draco gets down on one knee, pulls out a box and opens it.  
Draco: Hadrian James Lycan Lupin, the love of my life, will you marry me?  
Harry: YES!  
Draco sits back down next to Harry. He slides the ring on Harry's finger. They kiss.  
Harry: Love you Dray.  
Draco: Love you too Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry practically bounces into the great hall next morning. He heads straight up to the staff table.  
Remus: Good morning Cub.  
Harry: Morning Dad. Look what happened last night.  
He holds out his left hand.  
Remus: Congratulations.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Remus: It's a nice ring.  
Harry: I know.   
Sev comes in and sits down next to Remus.  
Remus: Good morning Severus.  
Sev: Good morning Remus. Morning Harry.  
Harry: Morning. Look what happened last night.  
He holds out his left hand again.  
Sev: Congrats.  
Harry: Thanks. I'm going to go have breakfast now.  
Remus: Okay. See you later.  
Harry: Bye Dad. Bye Sev.  
Sev: Bye Harry.  
Harry walks over to the Gryffindor table and starts piling his plate with food.  
Sev: Well that's a relief.  
Remus: What?  
Sev: Harry and Draco being engaged. Narcisa wants Draco to marry Astoria Greengrass.  
Remus: Why?  
Sev: Beats me.   
Remus: Does Lucius know?  
Sev: Yes. I told him last night. He isn't happy about it. He will be pleased about this new development though.  
Remus: Will Narcisa be though?  
Sev: Probably not. You should have seen her face when she got the divorce papers. It was hilarious.  
Remus: Bet it was almost as funny as Sirius' reaction to Narcisa's name changing on the tapestry.  
Sev: Lucius got me to burn her off the Malfoy tapestry.  
Remus: Was she livid?  
Sev: More than livid. *in a high pitched voice* I've been married to you for nineteen years Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! How could you?!  
Remus snorts tea up his nose.  
Sev: *laughing* You okay?  
Remus: *laughing* Yeah, I'm fine. What did Lucius say to that?  
Sev: The only good thing about those nineteen years was Draco.  
Remus: *laughing so hard he's crying* Oh. My. God.  
Sev: *laughing* That's what I thought.

~~~

Ron: Hi mate.  
Harry doesn't respond.  
Ron: Earth to Harry. Hello. Mr Potter?  
Harry gives Ron a scathing look.  
Ron: What?!  
Harry: My surname isn't Potter. It's Lupin.  
Ron: Since when?!  
Harry: Sixth year but you were too preoccupied with Lavender Brown to bother finding out!  
Ron: *spluttering* I...what...you...  
Harry just ignores him and pulls out his MP3. He puts his earphones in.  
Ron: Hermione what in the name of Merlin has he put in his ears?!  
Hermione: Earphones Ronald. They're little speakers that you put in your ears.  
Ron: Oh right. So what's the little black thing?  
Hermione: It's an MP3. It has songs on it.  
Ron: Okay cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcisa floos into Minnie's office.  
Minnie: Hello Narcisa.  
Narcisa: Hello Minerva. I need to speak to my son.  
Minnie: About what?   
Narcisa: Something that doesn't concern you.  
Minnie: Doesn't concern me? I'm pretty sure that forcing one of my students into an arranged marriage does concern me Narcisa.  
Narcisa: You don't know what you're talking about.   
Minnie: Do I not? I have had a situation like this before you know? You have to have both parents' signatures and also the Minister for Magic's.  
Narcisa: You wot?!   
Minnie: New law. Just came in this morning.  
Narcisa: I didn't know they got all the signatures they needed.  
Minnie: Oh they did. Somebody hadn't informed Lord Potter and Lord Black of the vote. Safe to say that they are now not going to do it again.  
Narcisa: Lord Black? Shouldn't that be me?  
Minnie: No. Your elder cousin is very much still alive. Even after your sister's attempts on his life.  
There is a knock on the door.  
Minnie: Come in.  
Draco comes in.  
Minnie: Hello Draco. What can I do for you?  
Draco: Can you give Harry and I permission to go into Hogsmead tomorrow?  
Minnie: Of course. Let me write you a note in case you get stopped.  
Draco: Thank you.  
Minnie pulls out some parchment and starts on the note.  
Narcisa: Something to celebrate, Draco dear?  
Draco: Yes.   
Narcisa: And what might that be?  
Draco: The fact that you can take your marriage contract and stuff it up your arse.  
Minnie: Here you go Draco.  
Draco: Thank you Minnie.  
He walks to the door.  
Narcisa: Draconian Lucius you get back here now.  
Draco sticks his middle finger up at Narcisa as he leaves. Minnie has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
Minnie: Will that be all Narcisa? I do have things to be doing at this present time.  
Narcisa huffs and floos out.  
Portrait of Albus: Well that told her.  
Minnie: Yes it did.

~~~

Draco walks into Sev's office.  
Sev: Hello Draco.  
Draco: Hi Pa. I went to go get permission to take Harry out for dinner and my mother was in Minnie's office.  
Sev: Oh yeah.  
Draco: She asked me if I had something to celebrate.  
Sev: You didn't say about your engagement did you?  
Draco: What? No. I told her that the thing we are going to celebrate is the fact that she can take her marriage contract and stuff it up her arse.  
Sev: Well that's an image I never wanted nor needed.  
Draco: Extract it and send it to Blaise's father. He'd love it.   
Sev: What do you mean by that?  
Draco: Oh just that I've been digging up some dirt about good old Mother dearest.  
Sev: Go on.  
Draco: Well I found out that the marriage contract between my mother and father was actually illegal.  
Sev: Why?  
Draco: Neither were virgins.  
Sev: It's about time somebody found that out.  
Draco: That's what I thought. From what I've found Mother was quite the whore.  
Sev: Oh she was. Different guy every night.  
Draco: Where as Father had the same guy every night.  
Sev: It wasn't every night.  
Draco: I don't need to know. So grandfather Abraxas must have been desperate, to break the laws on arranged marriages.  
Sev: He was. He did not want anyone to find out that he had a gay son.  
Draco: Well he has a gay son and a gay grandson so he probably turning in his box.  
Sev: Why don't you go pay his portrait a visit?  
Draco: I think I will.  
Sev: Okay. See you later.  
Draco: See you later.  
He leaves.

~~~

Portrait of Abraxas: Hello Draco.  
Draco: Hello Grandfather. I've come to tell you about some recent developments in the Malfoy family.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Go on.  
Draco: My mother and father are getting divorced.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Excuse me. What?!  
Draco: Mother and Father are getting divorced. That marriage contract you forced my father into was illegal.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Why? As far as I knew...  
Draco: Be quiet. Mother was, and quite frankly still is, a total whore. As for Father, he's a Veela and was already matted to my Pa.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Don't you talk about your father to me! I washed my hands of that boy multiple years ago.  
Draco: Don't you dare start on my father. He's done nothing to you.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Is that all you wished to tell me?  
Draco: No. I've gotten engaged.  
Portrait of Abraxas: To that Greengrass girl I presume. Your mother was telling me about her.  
Draco: No. I would never marry Astoria Greengrass. Even if you paid me.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Well who are you engaged to then?  
Draco: Harry Lupin.   
Portrait of Abraxas: A boy!  
Draco: Yes. Like my father, I'm gay.  
Portrait of Abraxas: YOU CAN'T BE!!!  
Draco: I am. I've been with Harry for eight years.  
Portrait of Abraxas: What are you wearing?!  
Draco: Clothes.  
Portrait of Abraxas: Clothes! Is this what young people these days call style?!  
Draco: Not in the wizarding world but I live in a muggle neighbourhood so I dress like a muggle.   
Portrait of Abraxas: What is Central Perk?  
Draco: Muggle thing. It's from a TV show called Friends. Harry and I watch it a lot at home.  
Portrait of Abraxas: It's so baggy.  
Draco: This is extra large. If I got the right size it would have been a cropped sweater. I did want the right size but Harry wouldn't let me.   
Portrait of Abraxas: Sounds like he rules your life.  
Draco: Yep. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I must be going. Goodbye.  
He turns around to leave.  
Portrait of Abraxas: What's that on your neck?  
Draco: This?  
Portrait of Abraxas: Yes that.  
Draco: It's a tattoo. Of a dragon.  
Portrait of Abraxas: If it's a tattoo then why doesn't it move?  
Draco: Muggle tattoos don't move.  
He walks off before further comment can be made.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco opens the door. Harry is there with a suit carrier levitating next to him.  
Draco: Hi Jamie come in.  
Harry: Hi Dray.  
They go in (with the suit carrier following).  
Harry: Why'd you ask me to bring my tux?  
Draco: Because we have dinner booked for nine thirty at The Flick of a Wand.  
Harry: Holy hell that place is expensive Dray.  
Draco: I'm Lord Malfoy, you're Lord Potter we're rich as fuck. Now stop complaining and get ready.  
They start getting ready to go.  
Harry: Why are we going to ridiculously expensive dinner?  
Draco: To celebrate us getting engaged.  
Harry: K. Makes sense. I hope there won't be any press.  
Draco: Same but I booked under Lord Malfoy and they know it's for two so they might have told the press.  
Harry: Oh well. I won't complain unless the food's either really small portions or it's awful.  
Draco: Then you won't be complaining. The food is amazing. It's the best wizarding restaurant in Europe. I only got a table because my father is a shareholder.  
Harry: And because he's in Azkaban you look after the shares.  
Draco: Exactly five points to Gryffindor.  
Harry: Oh my! Catch me I think I'm going to faint. The Slytherin ice prince has given points to Gryffindor.  
Draco: *sarcastically* Oh ha ha Miranda Hart.  
Harry: I'm too short to be Miranda Hart. I'm only 5 foot 5.  
Draco: You're too short for many things, love.  
Harry: People prefer puppies to giraffes honey.  
Draco: Oh you'll regret that.

~~~

Draco is walking 'alone' through the halls, down towards the main entrance to head into Hogsmead. It's past curfew and Hermione is on patrol with Ron.  
Hermione: Where do you think you're going?  
Draco: To dinner.  
Hermione: Where?  
Draco: The Flick of The Wand.  
Ron: Why?  
Draco: Oh are you jealous Weaselbee?  
Ron: Why would I be jealous of you? You're death eater scum.  
Draco: Oh really? Most death eaters wouldn't send patronus messages to the boy who lived helping him and his very annoying, ungrateful friends escape capture.  
Ron: There's no way that was you.  
Draco: Oh there's every way it was me. And by the way neither of you have the right to question me. Weasley you're only a prefect and Granger the older, less well known, school rules say that because my blood is purer than yours I am actually your superior.  
She gasps.  
Draco: Good evening.  
He strides off.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stumbles into breakfast in one of the most shit moods he has even been in. He has a hangover from the extremely strong alcohol he had consumed the night before, his arse was very sore from Merlin knows what he and Draco had got up to whilst drunk plus he was in that annoying place between little space and adult space. All in all Harry was very pissed off. Oh and he had History of Magic first period. Harry slumps down at the Gryffindor table and wandlessly accios a croissant. Some person accidentally shoves Harry which makes Harry drop his croissant on the floor and it's the last fucking straw for poor pissed off Harry.  
Harry: You made me drop my croissant.   
Pansy: Merlin's beard Potter calm down. It was an accident.  
Harry: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MY SURNAME IS NOT POTTER!!!!  
He wandlessly accios another croissant and storms out.

~~~

Draco is on his way down to breakfast when Harry storms past him.  
Draco: Harry!  
Harry doesn't seem to hear him and keeps storming. Draco runs after him and wraps him in a tight hug.  
Draco: What's wrong?  
Harry turns around in Draco's arms and starts crying. Draco apperates them back to his quarters. They collapse onto the sofa.  
Draco: Baby can you tell me what's the matter?  
Harry: She...she...called me...Potter.  
The blonde clutches his fiance tighter.  
Draco: Who?  
Harry: P...P...Parkinson.  
Draco: I'll deal with her, don't you worry mon amour.

~~~

There is a knock at the door.  
Draco: It's open.  
Remus comes in.   
Draco: Hi.  
Remus: Hello Draco.  
He sits down on the other side of Harry to Draco. Harry looks up from Draco's chest.  
Remus: Hi Cub.  
Harry: Hi.  
Remus: You feeling better?  
Harry: Not really.  
Remus: Well I know something that'll cheer you up.  
Harry: What?  
Remus: Your Pa is bringing Teddy to Hogsmead next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Harry slumps down at the Gryffindor table.  
Hermione: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
Harry: *sighs* It's called having sex till two in the morning.  
He stands up and moves away from Hermione.  
Ron: Rude.  
Harry sticks his middle finger up at them over the heads of some bemused first years.  
Hermione: What is with him?  
Ron: Not a clue.   
Hermione: I don't even believe him for a second.  
What Ron and Hermione don't realise is that Remus is stood right behind them.  
Ron: He's acting like a right child.  
Remus: Don't you think that maybe that's because he didn't have a thing called a childhood?  
Ron and Hermione jump. Harry laughs at them.  
Remus: You both will be serving detention with Professor Snape for the next week.  
Ron: Sir please no.  
Remus: I know that you've been talking about Harry behind his back which is not what friends do.  
Hermione: We're worried about him.  
Remus: I think that you two and him need to have a little chat. There's a lot you both don't know about Harry.  
Ron: What do you mean?  
Remus: What's his flatmate's name?  
Hermione: He didn't tell us.  
Remus: Who's he in a relationship with?  
Ron: He's not in one.  
Remus: What's his little brother's name?  
Hermione: He doesn't have one.  
Remus: What mental conditions does he have?  
Ron: None.  
Remus: Wrong answers to all of those. I prove my point. Harry over here.  
Harry stands up and comes over to them.  
Remus: Are you ready to tell these two?  
Harry: If they're going to listen without interrupting or insulting anyone involved.  
Remus looks at Ron and Hermione.  
Hermione: Fine by me.  
Ron: Okay.  
Remus: The three of you have the morning off. Use the Room of Requirements.

~~

They sit down in the RoR.  
Harry: Right. What do you want to know?  
Hermione: Who are you in a relationship with?  
Harry: Draco Malfoy.  
Ron: Since when?!  
Harry: I won't tell you if you don't calm down.  
Ron talks a deep breath and calms down.  
Harry: Thank you. We've been together for eight years. Draco proposed last week.  
Hermione: Congratulations.  
Harry: Thank you.   
Hermione: What's your surname going to be?  
Harry: Malfoy-Lupin.  
Hermione: Why Lupin?  
Harry: Because I was adopted by the Lupins in sixth year. I'm pretty sure I told you both the other day.  
Ron: We were busy mate.  
Harry: With what?  
Hermione: We had mail to read.   
Harry: Half of that you wouldn't even get if it wasn't for me. If I wasn't your friend, Ron you'd be just another Weasley and Hermione you'd be just another know-it-all muggle born.   
Ron: You take that back!  
Harry: No. You two know absolutely fuck all about me. You've never been there for me in the way that I needed. I always had to sneak off in the middle of the night to find someone who cared. I don't give two about what you think about my fiance. At least he's been there for me. He's been there for you both too and you didn't even know it. Why do you think he's been nominated for an Order of Merlin?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walks into his dorm, beaming, and sits down on his bed.   
Seamus: That is a very happy face. What's happened?  
Dean: Wait...don't tell me. Ron's finally released how far up his arse his head is?  
Harry: Unfortunately not.  
They laugh.  
Seamus: Awwww. What happened then?  
Harry: I saw Teddy again today.  
Neville: I swear to Merlin your little brother is one of the cutest things to walk on this earth.  
Seamus: I wish my parents would let me have blue hair.  
Harry: He was born with blue hair.   
Neville: Is it something to do with the combination of Black and werewolf?  
Harry: Yep.  
Dean: Guys, let's play the most game.  
Harry: Yes.  
Neville: The what game?  
Dean: The most game.  
Harry: So someone will say a word...  
Dean: Dangerous.  
Harry: Everyone else has to name something that is dangerous then at the end we all choose which is the most dangerous.   
Neville: Okay.  
Dean: You playing love?  
Seamus: Why not?  
Harry: Seamus you choose something.  
Seamus: Cute.  
Dean: Teddy.  
Neville: Harry when he's in little space.  
Harry: My fiance when he's first woken up.  
The other three boys squeal.  
Seamus: When?  
Dean: Where?  
Neville: How?  
Harry: The first day back, in his room, at the end of Star Wars.  
Dean: Seamus you better have listened to that.   
They all laugh.  
Seamus: I vote Harry in little space as the cutest.  
Dean: I say that Harry in little space and Teddy are the cutest.  
Neville: I agree.  
Seamus: Me too. Harry you choose something.  
Harry: Annoying.  
Seamus, Dean, Neville: Ron.  
Harry: I was going to say that too.  
They all laugh. At that moment Ron walks into the room.  
Neville: Speak of the devil.  
Ron: Having fun without me then?  
Dean: Yeah.  
Harry: We're playing the most game.  
Neville: Category annoying.  
Seamus: The agreed answer is you.  
Ron: What have I done?  
Neville: What haven't you done?  
Dean: You know nothing about your supposed "best mate".  
Ron: That's because he hasn't told me anything.  
Seamus: Maybe that's because you insult his fiance, mental conditions and sexuality on the daily.  
Harry starts crying, Neville wraps him in a hug. Ron opens his mouth to speak.  
Neville: Weasley if you say one more thing you will end up paying my parents a visit.  
At that moment the door bursts open and a very pissed off Draco Malfoy comes in. He looks around the room and pissed off turns into LIVID.   
Draco: Weasley!  
Ron: I haven't done anything.  
Draco: Out now. Go to the headmistress. You'll be very lucky if you don't get expelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and Harry walk into the headmistress' office.  
Minnie: Harry, Draco take a seat.  
They sit down in the two chairs pushed to the side. Ron and Hermione are sat in chairs on the other side of the room, their wands are sat on Minnie's desk and there is an Auror on either side of them with their wands pointed at them. The Minister is stood next to Minnie.  
Harry: Is all this entirely necessary Minnie?  
Minnie: Indeed.  
Kingsley: The house elves have reported that someone has been sneaking into the kitchens each morning and putting a love potion into your drink Harry.  
Harry: To who?  
Minnie: Ginny Weasley.  
Draco: And it's been these two?  
Minnie: That's what we have been led to believe.  
Harry: I can not believe you two. Kingsley, approximately, how long have they been putting love potions in my drinks?  
Kingsley: Just this week.  
Draco: What kind of love potion?  
Minnie: A form of Amortentia. Peppermint was substituted for spearmint.  
Draco: Because Harry's allergic to peppermint. But it didn't work because they only used the spell for making it person specific.  
Kingsley: You have to use more than one spell for spearmint Amortentia? I've never found that before.  
Draco: Not unless the person is a little. Granger I thought you were brighter than that.  
Hermione: How dare you!  
Tonks: Miss Granger if you are not going to be quiet I am going to have to gag you.  
The metamorphmagus sends Harry a cheeky wink.  
Harry: Please do. I'm tired of her bull shit. She actually congratulated me on getting engaged the other day when all along she's been helping her stupid boyfriend with this. I stood up for you, Hermione Granger, when no one else would. Who was it that realised that you didn't know that there was a mountain troll in the school? Me. Then five years later I sit, on Christmas eve, listening to you trashing adopted people, autistic people and people who have a little space.  
Tonks: They did what? I knew they were low but I didn't realise they were that low.  
Kingsley: I think we've got sufficient evidence to press charges.  
Ron: Press charges? It was a little prank.  
Draco: I don't know who you're trying to kid Weasley, if the potion had worked we would end up with little Potters running around that didn't know what love is. The last person that was like that caused two wars.  
Kingsley: You bring up a very good point there Draco.  
Minnie: I can not believe that two of my most trusted students could have possibly started another war.  
The boy who lived looks up at the portrait of Dumbledore.  
Harry: Proud of yourself are you Dumbledore?  
Albus: What do you mean Harry?  
Harry: You lost the privilege of calling me by my first name a long time ago old man. I know you told these two to try and put me under a love potion. Like you put the imperius curse on Draco when we first started here.  
Kingsley: Harry?  
Harry: Oh yeah. Although he hadn't accounted for the fact that Draco and I had already met. That book that Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore was actually true. I'm just a very good actor.

~~~

There is a knock on the dorm door.  
Seamus: Come in.  
A very teary eyed Ginny comes in.  
Harry: Hi Gin. Are you okay?  
Ginny: I'm so sorry about my brother's actions. I had no idea.  
Harry: It's okay.  
He pulls her into a hug.  
Ginny: You're like a brother to me. I could never...  
Harry: I know. I understand. Your brother was being an idiot Gin.  
Ginny: I know but I feel responsible.  
Harry: Why?  
Ginny: I thought Ron would do something like this and I didn't say anything.  
Harry: It's fine Ginny. We both know that we are like siblings and that we would never be a couple.  
Ginny: I don't do brunettes or boys.  
Harry: I don't do gingers or girls.  
Neville: The two gayest sentences in wizarding history.  
Seamus: This *clap* is *clap* what *clap* we *clap* should *clap* learn *clap* in *clap* History *clap* of *clap* Magic. *clap*  
Dean: Yes.  
Harry: Shut up.  
Ginny: Along with the great snog of 1991.  
Neville: Imagine Binns teaching about that.  
Harry looks unimpressed.  
Dean: *monotone* Draco shoved Harry up against the wall, behind the statue, outside the library and snogged his brains out.  
Ginny: That was scary how like Binns that sounded.  
Neville: Do your Snape.  
Dean: Potter ten points from Gryffindor for your imbecilic behaviour.  
The boy who lived starts laughing.  
Harry: Oh Merlin. Wait until I tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and Harry slump down on their sofa. It's officially the Christmas holidays and the two have just got home. They've got Teddy staying with them on Christmas eve to give Remus and Sirius some time alone. There is a knock on the door.  
Draco: Oh my days. I've not even got changed.  
He stands up and walks over to the front door. He unlocks the door and yanks it open.  
Draco: Yes?  
Man: Can I speak to your parents young man?  
Draco: No.   
Man: Who owns this flat?  
Draco: Me.  
Man: You can't. You're in a school uniform.  
Draco: Last year there was some people who took over the school and turned it into a torture camp for under seventeens because of this my year didn't get to complete our A-Levels so after control was regained my year was asked back to complete our courses.  
Man: My wife and I have been hearing some strange noises about once a week. Do you know what that could have been?  
Draco: My fiance and I attend boarding school so it has probably been my elder cousin coming to check if we've got any mail that hasn't been forwarded to us.  
Woman: There's no need to take that tone with us.  
Draco: I haven't eaten since breakfast, I've been on a train for six hours, I haven't slept in my own bed for almost four months, my mother is trying to get me to marry a girl that I don't even like when my fiance and I have been together for eight years. As you can see I'm ever so slightly at the end of my tether.  
Harry: Plus he's head boy so please can you be a little more compassionate towards him.  
Man: What are your names?  
Draco: Draconian Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry: Hadrian James Lycan Lupin.

~~~

There is a knock on the door. Harry, carrying Teddy, walks over to the front door and opens it. There stands Dudley.  
Harry: Dudley? What are you doing here?  
Dudley: Mum and Dad were being pricks.  
Harry: *sarcastically* Surprise, surprise. Come in.  
They go in and sit in the living room.  
Harry: Dudley this is my little brother, Teddy.   
Teddy: Hi.  
Dudley: Hello.  
Harry: So what's happened?  
Dudley: Aunt Marge started trashing you.  
Harry: What was she saying?  
Dudley: Asked if you had a girlfriend. So I said you were engaged. Mum accidentally used a non gender specific pronoun so I said Draconian. They all flipped and started screaming. I told them all to shut up and that Draco is a sound bloke.  
Draco: *from the bathroom* Thanks Dud.  
Dudley: It's okay   
Harry: You want to stay the night?  
Dudley: That would be great.  
Harry: See Dray we are using all three of our bedrooms!  
Draco: *from the bathroom* Fuck off!  
Teddy giggles.  
Harry: Don't you get any ideas young man.  
Dudley: What?  
Harry: Draconian Lucius Malfoy, who's father and step-father live in a house with twenty bedrooms, didn't want "a room that we aren't going to use".   
Dudley: How many bedrooms?  
Harry: Twenty.  
Draco: *from the bathroom* Grimald Place has twenty bedrooms!  
Harry: And?


End file.
